


末世AU|Something Just Like This

by akivane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: 阅前警示：1.混乱的末世AU设定，球二博VIP金手指。2.Barry Allen/ Earth-2 Harrison Wells不拆不逆。3.角色关系设定随剧情需要有修改，日常OOC高能，请自带避雷针。4.甜甜的呼噜噜勉强上线，只管挖坑不管填。5.我想写一个前期感情略慢热的故事（说不定真会这样）。





	1. 天降救星

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前警示：  
> 1.混乱的末世AU设定，球二博VIP金手指。  
> 2.Barry Allen/ Earth-2 Harrison Wells不拆不逆。  
> 3.角色关系设定随剧情需要有修改，日常OOC高能，请自带避雷针。  
> 4.甜甜的呼噜噜勉强上线，只管挖坑不管填。  
> 5.我想写一个前期感情略慢热的故事（说不定真会这样）。

Eobard被感染了。他没能挺过去，而是突变成了变异僵尸，并且在逃跑之前抓伤了当天晚上站夜岗的Barry和Eddie。

“我们应该杀了他们。变异僵尸的病毒不是他们能抵抗的，他们很快就会变成僵尸。”无论之前相处得多么融洽和乐融融，当成为被感染者，聚居点的人们都会立刻站到对立的一边去。

Iris手里端着霰弹枪挡在门口，活似一头护崽的母狮。“我不会放弃任何一丝希望。”她深色的眼睛充满警戒地缓缓扫过聚集的人群，“你们谁敢上前半步，我就打烂他的头。”

人群没有再进一步，但是声音并未停下。“这个聚居点有好几百人，你不能为了他们俩将我们全都置于危险当中！要么趁现在打死他们，要么带上他们滚蛋！”

“你——”

“好，我们走。”Joe走过来，人群自动为他让开了一条路。他原本是聚居点颇有威望的一个，机敏勇猛，保护过不少聚居点的人。但是他所做过的一切在今天都毫无意义。他站到女儿身边，对安静下来的人群说，“我们会在中午前离开这里。”

“爸爸！”Iris心里头急得快着火。

Joe示意她进屋再说，父女俩关上了门。

“他们不可能让我们带走任何药品，Eddie和Barr都在发高烧一直输着液，我们现在带着他们走那可就真是死路一条了！”Iris将手里的枪重重地放到桌上，“他们怎么能这样！”

“天无绝人之路，Iris。附近前两个月出现的新聚居点可能有人能够救他们。我们抓紧时间收拾东西离开，天黑之前必须赶到那里。”

“可是我们没有车！”在聚居点，车辆被作为共有物资，他们现在离开是不可能开走当初原本属于他们的那辆越野车的。

“不，我们有。”Joe坚定的说，“快去收拾东西！”

Iris立刻明白父亲一定做了些什么，冲进里屋开始打包东西。

他们在临近中午的时候离开已经生活了5年的聚居点，Joe开着车直奔目的地，Iris手里握着枪心烦意乱。两个伤员软绵绵地倒在后座上挤作一团。他们的状况时刻都在恶化，分秒必争已经难以形容此时此刻的紧迫性。

三星临空，这是每个月里最危险的时候，若非必要根本不会有人愿意离开聚居点跑到外头来。两只被感染的鸟盘旋在空中，一直不远不近地跟着这辆飞驰在荒野上的车，苍白的星光照得它们浑身通体发光。两个濒死之物并不是它们感兴趣的对象，只不过他们身上腐烂的气味传得很远，轻易就能盯上。

“是成年的龙头秃鹫。”Iris皱着眉头说，太倒霉了，出来就碰上这么麻烦的东西。

Joe说，“不要管他们，我们在车里，它们暂时不会冲过来。”一只龙头秃鹫就够受了，现在居然是两只。

Iris咬咬牙，瞥了眼后座上意识不清的两个人，眼中阴霾骤升。“希望他们不会把我们拒之门外。”

他们渐渐进入了长有大量植被的区域，柔韧的草皮乱糟糟的在车轮下东倒西歪。一直不近不远坠在后面的两只龙头秃鹫发出刺耳的叫声，传出很远。

Joe脸色一变，“Iris，看看是怎么回事。小心点，别露出破绽。”

Iris点点头，掏出望远镜翻身拉开车顶一条细缝，看见更多的龙头秃鹫从远处飞来。一，二，三，四。“又来了4只龙头秃鹫。它们想围攻我们！”

“你来开车！”Joe大吼。

Iris冷静地缩回来，拿起枪。“加速，爸爸。我会好好盯着它们的。”

Joe眼睛鼓了鼓，咬咬牙猛踩油门。

6只龙头秃鹫却飞得极快，新加入的几只包抄上来，稳稳地将飞驰的越野车圈在包围之中，随时都可能发动袭击。

又是一个土坡，越野车腾空飞出，尘土飞扬。一只龙头秃鹫一声不响猛地斜冲而来，猩红色的眼睛中满是冰冷的杀意。它的利喙泛着寒光，微微张开，腐臭气息四溢。

Iris稳稳地端着枪一动不动，她手里拿着的是一把改装后的霰弹枪，在近距离才能造成最大的伤害。她深色的眼睛紧紧地盯着扑面而来的怪鸟，恐惧感在她心里发酵臌胀，但是对Eddie和Barry的保护欲令她恶狠狠地将这股恐惧感抛之脑后。

“砰！”枪响了。火药味在灼热的空气里散开，随之而来的还有腐烂的血液气息。这一枪正正打在龙头秃鹫的的脸上，伤了它的眼睛。

越野车猛地落地，Iris趁机缩回副驾抹了一把沾上血迹的脸。这血不能进口，需要尽快清理掉，但是她现在没有时间细细擦拭，在车身稳固后立马又爬过去端起了枪。

受伤的秃鹫落到了后方，但是还有5只紧紧跟随。那只受伤的龙头秃鹫不超过3分钟就会痊愈然后继续追赶上来，下一次它们很有可能同时扑过来，将整辆车都掀翻。到时候别说两个一动不能动的伤患，就算是Joe和Iris也无法从这么多只龙头秃鹫的围攻下逃脱。

Joe心下交集，油门踩到底向前狂冲，遥远的前方已经能够看到隐约的人造建筑轮廓，另一个聚居点就在前面。必须赶过去！

一头龙头秃鹫发出尖啸声，5只龙头秃鹫不再等候受伤落后的同伴，收缩包围圈同时俯冲而下。Iris一人一枪根本无法同时抵御！

完了！父女俩同时在心里咯噔一下，但是Joe依然踩紧了油门握稳了方向盘，Iris瞄准了正对着自己的那头怪鸟只等它进入最佳射程。认命从来不是West家的选择。

砰！枪声响起，没中！那只龙头秃鹫灵敏地斜飞开躲过了袭来的子弹，随即又扑了上来。车身巨震，4只龙头秃鹫的冲击下越野车差一点便要抛飞出去。

Iris摔回座位上，头撞上了车窗边加装的枪架鲜血直流。她只感到头晕目眩，伤处疼痛难忍，连手头的枪都握不住了。

Joe极力稳住越野车，大声地问Iris伤得重不重。然而后者听不清父亲在说些什么，在座位上竭力蠕动却浑身发软，半张脸都被流下来的血沾湿了，几缕头发乱糟糟地黏在那儿看上去糟透了。

几只龙头秃鹫一击未成，立刻在半空中又纠集起来要发动第二次扑杀。

砰！又是一声枪响。Joe心头剧震，往枪声传来的方向看去。一架越野车从他左后方追上来，开车的是个十五六岁的少女，戴着军绿色的防风镜，朝着他笑着挥了挥手。车顶上架着一挺奇怪的枪，一个戴着黑色帽子的男人正在瞄准他们头顶上紧追不放的龙头秃鹫。男人手里的枪威力惊人，一梭子子弹飞出去直打得中弹的龙头秃鹫惨叫连连，倒霉一点的直接就摔倒地上再也飞不起来了。

Joe心里生出一股劫后余生的欣喜。他们是谁？难道是前面聚居点的人？

两辆越野车先后停下来，Joe这时才发现自己浑身是汗双手颤抖。他在裤腿上擦了擦掌心里的汗，“谢谢你们！要不是你们及时出手，我们死定了。”

开车的女孩儿笑得像颗小太阳，“你们要去前面的聚居点？”

Iris点点头。她和Joe都把注意力转向了走在女孩儿后面的男人。

他长得瘦高，宽大的墨镜将他的脸遮了一大半，T恤上印着他们熟悉的logo——S.T.A.R.Labs。

“这是我爸爸。”女孩儿轻快地说。

“哦，你们好，我是Joe West，这是我女儿Iris。”

“噢。”她露出惊讶万分的表情，但是神色里看上去又有那么一些喜悦。“喔噢。”她又惊叹了一声。“我爸爸，Harrison Wells。我叫Jesse。”

“喔噢。”Iris说，表情比Jesse惊讶一百倍。

Joe露出不可置信的样子。“这怎么可能！”

面色不愉的男人摘掉头上的帽子，取下墨镜露出蓝色的眼睛。这张脸West父女俩真是再熟悉不过了，正是Harrison Wells。

“Harrison Wells已经死了，我亲眼看见的！”Joe接着说，眼睛凸得快从眼眶里掉出来了。


	2. “坏脾气”Harrison

“我已经……死了吗？”Barry迷迷糊糊地看见Harrison抿着嘴的脸从自己的视线里一闪而过，身上的疼痛都已经消失了，他只觉得浑身发软连根手指头也动不了。

“他睁开眼睛了，博士！”又是一个非常熟悉的声音——是Caitlin！难道她也死了吗？Barry感到一阵难过。灾难降临后他们失散了，虽然Barry竭尽所能地打探Caitlin和Cisco的消息，但是一无所获。

一双微凉的手伸过来拨弄他的眼皮，Harrison的脸又凑了过来。他微微皱着眉，脸靠得很近，Barry能够感觉到他的吐息拂过自己的皮肤。“他还不是很清醒，让他再休息一会儿。通知West先生和女士。”

West？他的意思是Joe和Iris？这到底是怎么回事？Barry越想头越晕，不由得低吟出声。但是他一发出声音就感到声带撕裂一般疼痛。有个人微微扶起他的头，将温热甘甜的水喂进他的嘴里。他更加觉得自己已经不在人世了，末世里哪里能喝到这样纯净甘甜的水。

后来他似乎又失去了意识一小会儿，再次睁开眼睛的时候他已经感觉到清醒。Barry意识到自己并没有死。有两个人正在离他不远的地方轻声地交谈。

“他已经没事了，等他彻底清醒过来就带他过来监测异能。”这个声音很像Harrison Wells。

“但是他在发烧。”这个声音是Joe。

“他没有发烧，这就是他从今以后的正常温度。他现在不是正常人，是异能者，体温比正常人高是非常正常的。而且他从此以后几乎不会生普通人的病，愈合能力也比普通人更强。”

“那他胸口的伤痕还在。”

“因为这是导致他突变的来源，这道疤会跟随他一辈子。”

Barry伸手摸了摸，胸膛上那道被Eobard抓伤的伤口已经收拢愈合，只留下粗糙的痕迹。一辈子？这可真是个好消息。他自嘲地想。不知道Iris怎么样了。还有跟他一起被抓伤的Eddie……“Joe，是你在那儿吗？”

Joe听见Barry的声音，立刻扔下Harrison冲到病床边来。“Barry，你现在感觉怎么样？”

Barry动了动手脚，“我感觉，很不错。”他从床上爬起来，在不大的病房里走来走去，觉得浑身上下都舒畅不已，每一条肌肉都充满了力量。

“那就跟我去测试一下你获得的是什么异能。”Harrison不耐烦地说。

“Harry。”Barry僵立在那儿，“Harrison Wells 博士。”

“对对，没错，你亲眼看见我死了。我也亲眼看见你死了。”

“什……什么？”Barry睁大了眼睛。

Harrison显得非常不耐烦。“West先生，我先去实验室。你把这个大脑僵死的家伙处理好再带他过来见我。”

“你慢走！你慢走！”Joe挥手告别的模样浮夸至极。

Barry溜达回病床边坐下，感到非常的不可思议。“Joe，这到底是怎么回事？那个人真的是Harrison Wells？Iris呢？Eddie他还好吗？”

Joe揉了揉养子毛茸茸的脑袋，“Eddie还没醒，Iris在那边照顾他。至于这个Harrison Wells——他确实是Harrison Wells，但是又不是我们所知道的那个Harrison Wells。他是来自另一个地球的Harrison Wells。”

“另一个地球？那，他们那边……？”

“没错，他们的那个地球也遭遇了跟我们一样的灾难。”

提到这话题，Barry和Joe都沉默了。

太多的人因此死去，尸骨无存。世界整个都变了，变异的动物和植物处处可见，危机四伏。最可怕的是丧尸化，不知是病毒还是什么东西令得生物腐化变异，变得嗜血。尤其是这些变异的生物具有进化的能力，这令它们更加致命。

“我们还是先去做测试吧，Barr。”Joe清了清喉咙。

Barry跟在Joe身后，发现这栋建筑跟S.T.A.R.Labs内部结构一模一样。在这个末世，根本不可能重建这么一栋建筑物。

“这是‘那位’博士的实验室。”

“你的意思是，他不仅仅是人过来了，连建筑物也一起过来的？”

Joe耸了耸肩，“这个我不懂，待会儿你问他去。”

他们中途去看了看Eddie的情况，Iris很高兴Barry醒过来。但是Eddie的情况并没有多大好转，这令Iris愁眉不展。“我真担心继续这样下去他们会放弃Eddie。”Iris的担忧不无道理，如今物资匮乏，持续治疗一个没有任何痊愈希望的伤患并不是一个好决定。

Barry轻轻地拥抱她，“我会想办法的，你别担心。”他看着Iris又回到了Eddie的病床边，心里又是心疼又是失落。他不愿看到Iris伤心难过，他愿意为了让她永远开心快乐做任何事。

Joe拍拍Barry的肩，用力将他从病房里带出来。“我们赶紧去见Wells博士吧。”

Barry一路上都有些心不在焉，导致走到实验室门口的时候没有第一时间发觉Harrison正在发脾气。一个板擦咻地一声飞过来，眼看着就要砸到他的脸上，众人口中的惊呼声已经从喉咙里发出了一半——他伸手接住了，身体已经离原地有3米远。

“看来我们不需要进行测试了。”Harrison冷冰冰地说。“又一个获得了超级速度的家伙。Snow，给他做一个全面的体检。”

“好的，博士！”Caitlin用眼神止住了Barry欣喜若狂想要拥抱她的举动，示意他安静跟自己走。

Barry感到莫名其妙，但是屋子里火药味弥漫，他乖乖地没多嘴，一直到两个人一前一后到了体检室，这才将见到好友的欣喜爆发出来。“Caitlin，你还活着！真是太好了！Cisco呢？我记得你们当时是一起的。”

“Wells博士救了我们。”Caitlin笑着说。“他被博士派出去收集标本了，还有几天才能回来。我已经通知他你的事情了，他会尽快完成任务赶回来的。”

听到Cisco也安全的消息，Barry高兴不已，熟练地配合Caitlin进行体检。“似乎这一位Wells博士脾气不太好啊。”居然会用板擦砸人。

Caitlin努了努嘴。“他跟我们的Harrison虽然名字和样貌一样，但是你跟他一接触就知道他们完全是不同的人。他所在的地球科技比我们更先进，而且保住了实验室大楼，很多药剂都是我们研制出来的。他是个天才，毫无疑问。当然，个性也是天才级的。”

“Harrison可不会跟他一样坏脾气。”

“他也就是有点小脾气而已啦。”

Barry哼了哼，没接话。等Caitlin把体检数据传送到Harrison的终端上，他们俩又一起回到了主实验室。Harrison正在那儿对着一群研究人员模样的人大发脾气。

“在我这里就必须照我的要求去办！不想干就赶紧收拾东西给我滚！”他怒气冲天，眼睛里泛着血丝，下巴上胡渣点点。“我供你们吃供你们住让你们安安心心做研究不用在外头喂丧尸，是看你们的脑瓜子还有那么一点用处，不是养着你们让你们在这里拖我后腿！”

Barry看着他仿佛在骂孙子的态度心里非常不喜，但是Caitlin拉住了他的手臂，他勉强忍住了站在门口保持沉默。

“Betty，你被除名了，你那个小情郎也是。回你的房间去收拾东西，明天一早就滚。”Harrison冷酷地说，无视被点名的人立刻捂着脸哭出来的可怜样子。

众人给Betty让开一条道，她跌跌撞撞地走了出去，终于坚持不住在走廊里嚎啕大哭。有人露出不忍的眼神，却没有人走过去哪怕是安慰一下。就连Caitlin也只是紧紧的扣着Barry，不让他过去。

“你怎么了，Cait？难道就连你也惧怕Wells，任由他将毫无反抗能力的人赶出去不管死活吗？”Barry低声地问Caitlin，眼神里充满了不敢置信和震惊。

Caitlin摇摇头，“真是她的错，不是博士的问题。惩罚制度的存在是必要的，S.T.A.R.Labs不能出现任何闪失。”

Barry皱起眉头，看着Harrison没再说话。

“希望你们不要跟她一样犯傻。”Harrison似乎冷静了一些，但是他的语气还是那么又冷又硬。

在他跟前，其他的研究人员缩成一团就像一群被猎鹰紧盯着的鹌鹑。他们目送Harrison走进自己的个人实验室，一直到那扇玻璃门合拢，这才齐齐松了一口气。看到Caitlin站在门口，没有承受Harrison狂风暴雨般怒气的洗礼，好几个人都情不自禁地用羡慕的眼神看着她。

“他并不是在责怪你们，他只是很失望。”Caitlin安抚地说。“我们能够在这层楼工作，说明Wells博士给予了我们最高的信任。Betty辜负了他的信任，也辜负了我们。”我们不能再让他失望了。这句话Caitlin并没有说出来，但是每个人都明白。

她复又转向Barry，“看来现在并不是与他交谈的好时候，我们等晚上Jesse回来了再去找他吧。你愿意到我和Cisco的实验室去参观吗？”

“当然愿意。”Barry点点头。他还等着Caitlin的解释呢。

聚集在中央大实验的人群三三两两地散了。Betty依然蜷缩在走廊的角落里泣不成声。


	3. 初来乍到

Caitlin带着Barry回到自己的实验室。  
“听你们的话似乎这层楼的保密等级很高，你带着我到处走没问题吗？”Barry接过Caitlin递过来的杯子，闻到里面橙汁一样的液体散发出淡淡的甜香味。  
Caitlin咯咯咯地笑起来，“既然Wells博士让你到这里来，那就说明他已经给你相应的权限了。”  
“你对他非常信任。”Barry试着喝了一口杯子里的液体，就跟闻起来一样好。略有一些粘稠的液体口感甘甜，回味清香。“这是什么？”他又喝了几口。  
“我们叫它南瓜汁。”Caitlin在电脑上把图片调出来给Barry看。“这是一种变异植株，果实外形很像南瓜，外壳坚硬约有一厘米厚，里面充满果汁。这种果汁富含维生素和糖分，而且植株生长速度很快，是我们主要食物来源之一。Wells博士已经发现了二十多种可以食用的变异植株，而且都已经实现了人工种植。我们现在已经开垦了专门的农场。”  
“喔噢，那可真是不得了。”Barry之前所在的聚居地还在担忧食物来源短缺问题，这厢已经差不多在自给自足了。  
“这是异能者制度手册。你要留在这里，那么就必须遵守里面的规章制度。”Caitlin从抽屉里摸出一个小册子塞给Barry。“有几条禁令，一旦违反任何一条，不仅必须离开这里，而且会被列为拒绝来往户。”  
Barry翻开小册子，第一条就是加粗大写的首要禁令：异能者严禁使用晶核提升自身异能等级。  
变异僵尸和异能者的大脑里都存在水晶一样的晶核，吞噬晶核是异能者提升异能最快捷的途径。这导致晶核成为了末世的硬通货币之一。  
“Betty的恋人是一个异能者，她偷偷从实验室里窃取晶核提供给他提升异能。”Caitlin说，“他们这是明知故犯。”  
“为什么要禁止异能者使用晶核？异能者能力越强大越能够保护聚居点的安全啊。”Barry不解地问。  
Caitlin面露犹豫，“我知道为什么，但是Wells博士让我暂时保密，所以我现在不能告诉你。你一定要相信我，他这么要求是有原因的。”  
“恩，我知道了。”Barry点点头。他信任Caitlin，愿意等她在合适的时候再告诉自己原因。或许是Harrison他们发现了使用晶核提升异能存在什么弊端，这也可以解释为什么他们要求所有的晶核都必须上缴统一管理。不过这个上缴补偿也太丰厚了点吧！Barry转念想到他们连农场都有了，这点物资肯定也不在话下。  
“Snow，带Allen先生到我的实验室来一下。”Harrison的声音从通讯系统的扩音器传出来，听上去已经恢复了平静。  
Caitlin立刻冲过去回了话，“好的博士，我立刻带他过来。”她关上麦克风，对Barry撇撇头。“走吧，看来他已经看过你的体检信息了。”  
Barry不知为何突然感到有一些紧张，咕咚一声把剩下的南瓜汁全都喝光了。  
他们俩一前一后地走着，一路上碰到不少匆忙路过的人。有几个跟Caitlin打了声招呼，大多数都只是忙着低头看自己手里的资料什么的。  
“这里的研究狂人真是不少啊。”Barry小声地说。  
Caitlin微微一笑，“还好。”  
两个人走进Harrison的实验室，，墙面的显示器正是Caitlin发过来的Barry的体检数据。Harrison似乎已经恢复了平静，表情看上去有些冷漠，正站在玻璃板前写着什么。  
“Wells博士，你又没有吃午饭？”Caitlin走进门关注的重点竟然是角落小桌上没被动过的餐点。“研究工作并不会因为你吃顿午饭而受影响，但是如果你因为不好好进食而导致胃病发作——”  
“我知道了。”Harrison打断Caitlin的话。  
对于这样的情况Caitlin显得很习惯了。“你只喝了南瓜汁，连最基本的健康标准都没达到。在你吃完这些东西之前讨论工作是不合适的。”  
Harrison瞟了她一眼，“你胆儿真肥”的意味明显得快在空气里刻出字来。  
出乎Barry意料的是Harrison居然真的走过去坐下然后开始吃。此情此景令他连看向Caitlin的眼神都变了。  
Caitlin偷偷地告诉他自己是Harrison的女儿Jesse亲自“任命”的，在Jesse不在的时候负责盯着Harrison按时吃饭休息的“作息指令官”。“他为了不让Jesse担心什么事都能忍。”女儿控属性简直高到逆天。  
Harrison吃完那点东西并没有花多少时间，他随意地擦干净嘴，把空的餐具就这么扔在那儿。  
Caitlin淡定得很，目不斜视地带着Barry走上前去。  
“Barry Allen。”Harrison上下打量了一下Barry，眼神里流露出一丝柔软的情绪。“待会儿领一份报告回去，我想你不需要我们给你搞什么科普。作为异能者，你需要进行登记。你是否需要匿名？”  
匿名？Barry一愣。  
“有些人不愿意将自己是异能者的身份对外公布。如果你选择匿名，那么我们会对你的异能者身份采取高级保密措施，分配任务的时候也会考虑你的情况使用代号。”Caitlin解释道。“除了我们之外的聚居点都不排斥晶核交易，所以……”即使是异能者也会因为脑子里的晶核而有成为狩猎对象的危险。  
Barry略作思考便选择了匿名。“我可以自己选择代号吗？”  
“可以，前提是与别人的代号不能重复。”  
“Flash。我的代号用这个怎么样？”  
Harrison非常明显地愣了愣。  
“呃，这个代号已经有人用了吗？”Barry挠挠头发。  
“不。你可以用这个。我们会给你安排一个日常明面上的工作。”Harrison转过身，示意Caitlin使用自己的电脑将Barry的信息登记进系统。“你的新陈代谢会是普通人的好几倍，所以你的食物消耗量也会更高，别因为这个原因露出马脚。”  
Caitlin熟练地调出页面，她对Harrison这台电脑已经非常熟悉了。“博士，我推荐他给您当助手。”  
闻言，Harrison的眉毛挑得老高。  
“在之前他就是S.T.A.R.Labs的成员，我相信他会跟上我们的研究进度的。而且，他的速度会在很多方面帮上我们大忙。”  
Harrison没说话，他显然在考虑可行性。  
长时间的沉默令Barry颇为忐忑。Harrison与Barry往昔导师一模一样的外貌和差异巨大的性格令他总是在Harrison面前不由自主地感到紧张，那熟悉的面容成了导致Barry压力山大的原因之一。  
“试用一个月看看。达不到要求就滚去安保部门打杂！”终于，Harrison做出了决定。  
Caitlin笑着点点头，她充分相信Barry一定不会有问题。“那我联系Joe帮Barry做好登记和通行证。”  
“Joe？！”Barry刚松了一口气，立刻被好友口中出现养父的名字吸引了注意力。“Joe他去了安保？”  
“他的本职是警察，在安保部很合适嘛。”Caitlin理所当然地说。“那我先带Barry去准备下。”  
Harrison点点头，不再说话开始工作。  
Barry在Caitlin的示意下收拾好小桌上的餐具，两个人轻声地出了门。“所以，助手不仅仅是工作上的？”  
“当然。”  
“我很像保姆吗？”Barry哭笑不得地说。  
Caitlin却突然很严肃地说，“你一定要注意控制Wells博士的工作节奏。他一旦沉浸到研究中去就会忘记吃饭休息，他的身体比之普通人强不了多少，禁不起他这么折腾。啊，我突然想起你也会经常犯这个毛病！难道以后我和Cisco得同时盯着你们俩？”  
“我觉得我的身体不会允许我这么做。”Barry苦笑着说。“我已经感觉到饥饿了。旺盛的新陈代谢，我这个异能的副作用。”  
Caitlin噗嗤一声笑出来，“你先忍忍，到Joe那里把你的身份卡拿了就可以去食堂吃饭了。”  
“饿得这么快，以后接到外出的任务该怎么办呐。”Barry摸了摸肚皮。  
“你既然是Wells博士的助手，那么外出的任务不会很多。就算是要外出也是跟他一起，不会让你饿肚子的。”  
“Cait，你刚才说博士的身体比普通人强不了多少，意思是——他也是？”  
“你自己去问他吧。”Caitlin眨眨眼睛。“我不确定。”  
“……你这样就是告诉我你非常清楚。”  
Caitlin笑而不语。  
Joe并没有在安保部总控制室，他跟着巡逻队出去了。一个脸上长着许多雀斑的年轻人记录了Barry的掌纹信息，然后将已经制作好的身份卡交给了Barry。  
“科研部的人都没有在外面安排住处，我们现在都是住宿舍。你想跟Joe他们住一起还是住这里？”  
Barry考虑了一下，“我暂时先和Joe他们住吧。”  
Caitlin明白他的想法，没有多言，径直领着他去了食堂。“管饱，随便吃，但是不能打包带走。我待会儿去仓库给你准备一些储备粮带在身上，以免你的异常食量引起其他人怀疑。”  
Barry此时此刻直面这个聚居点物资之丰富的事实，有种自己没睡醒的错觉。他填饱了自己的胃，然后在食堂翻阅Harrison交给他的资料，等Joe轮班结束来接他一起回去。  
S.T.A.R.Labs大楼是这聚居点的中心，造型各异的房子窝棚成发散型向外延伸，看上去怪异极了，但是行走在宽窄不一小道上的人们都显得朝气蓬勃健康活力。一眼望去Barry竟然没有看到其他聚居点都有的防护围墙。Joe告诉他防护围墙在更远一些，要走到靠近边沿的地方才能看到。“你真该去参观下他们在墙头上布置的安保火力，简直是丧心病狂。”  
West家分到一栋小楼的二层，三间小卧室刚好够他们住，里面有一些简单的家具，更多的物品得由他们根据自己的需要去买。真算得上末世的天堂了吧，Barry想。  
Iris晚上并没有回来，她陪在Eddie身边，心中依然没有放弃希望。


	4. 这个Harrison Wells

Harrison睁开眼睛，察觉到身后有另一个人几不可察的气息。他正要开口，一只手伸过来将他的嘴捂住。一具身体贴上来，另一只手搂住他的腰，将他整个裹挟进一个微烫的怀里。

“Flash？你就这么让他占了‘我的’代号？”那个男人的嘴凑在Harrison的耳边，说话间吐出的气息湿热地喷在他的皮肤上，热烘烘的。

被捂着嘴，Harrison没办法说话，他也就一动不动地躺在那儿睁着眼睛。

“我现在就去杀了他，你觉得怎么样？”

Harrison罔若未闻，没有半丝反应。他白日里已经很累了，又有些畏寒。末世的夜晚寒冷如冬，虽然大楼里能源充足开了空调，但是总不如身边有一具暖烘烘的人体更加令人感到舒适。这人虽然变了许多，至少不会现在真要了他的命，此时此地在这个熟悉又陌生的怀里，他竟然有些昏昏然了。

似乎是看出来Harrison已经疲乏不堪，又可能是对Harrison刚刚的反应很满意，不速之客变得温和了些。他松开手，将Harrison转了个身，熟门熟路抱进怀里。他凑下头去，轻轻地舔啃怀中人的耳郭。后者已经闭着眼，呼吸绵长平静，任他动作没有丝毫动静。“这么逼自己，你这是何苦呢？”

Harrison安静地靠在他的肩窝里，身躯紧紧地凑在他怀里，发凉的手和脚已经熟门熟路地找到了取暖的地方仿若倦鸟归巢。

来人不说话了。他就这么抱着在自己怀中安睡的男人，就着从窗外照进来的双月银辉定定地看了他的睡颜一整夜，神色时而幽深难测时而温柔忧伤。

等Harrison睡醒，房间里已经只剩他一个人了，窗帘被拉得死死的透不进一点光亮。他看向床头，闹钟果然被关掉了。洗漱的时候发现脖子根那个明显的牙印，他不由得叹气。

没想到的是，那个新来的，Barry Allen，竟然比他还迟。随意将那家伙交给Caitlin，顺便挡住后者对自己脖子上牙印的过度关心，Harrison转身联系安保部让他们对Betty和她的男朋友特殊照顾。Betty在中央大实验室工作了好几个月，除了晶核之外还有别的东西被她带了出去，必须将禁止带离的东西收回来。这蠢姑娘，被那男人轻易就骗得晕头转向，如今离开中城聚居点，别的地方哪儿能有这里更适合她。

至于那个过段时间就入侵一次的家伙，继续静观其变吧。他的异能在增长，气息越来越难以察觉，连体温也一次比一次低，这些都说明他依然在使用晶核不断提升异能。想到这里，Harrison心里愈发冰冷，总有一天，他会成为最可怕的丧尸，必须尽快找到解决办法。

“Wells博士，请立刻到医疗部32号治疗室。”紧急通讯响起，他随手拿了一件外衣穿上，走向电梯。

这是从星城聚居点送来的三级感染者，原本使用对应的净化剂是可以达到70%治愈成功率的，但是在这一个感染者身上却没有起到任何效果。

Harrison快速消毒完毕，接手Caitlin的位置，后者则站到助手的位置。“情况如何？”

“10分钟前注入了10ml浓缩净化剂，丧尸化依然没有停止。”Caitlin快速回答。“肌体腐化速度比现有记录加快了20%，没有异能觉醒的迹象。”

“启动备用B方案，Snow协助我。”Harrison丝毫没有犹豫，仿佛这样的情形他已经见惯了。他微低着头，整个人专注于手下的行动，口中的指令一条接一条，就连身边的Caitlin因为体力不支被Barry换下都没发觉。

三天三夜，感染者最终还是宣告彻底丧尸化。

Harrison神情严峻地转身，在消毒室里砸得橡胶手套啪啪作响。病毒变异，这个事实他早就预料到了，只是没想到会这么快，而他之前准备的应对措施没有起到丝毫实质性作用。

“联系星城聚居点，我需要保留这个样本。如果家属有什么要求，先提过来。”从消毒室出来，Harrison随手接过候在旁边的人递过来的南瓜汁喝了一口，“32号治疗室A级戒严，准备解剖。”

“你需要休息，你已经三天三夜没有休息了。”

Harrison扭过头，Barry穿着白大褂，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，面上毫无疲态。不是Caitlin。“怎么是你？Snow呢？”

“中途我就接替她下去休息了。正好昨天Cisco带着新样本回来，她就去处理新样本了。”

“Ramon回来了？封存样本，我先去Ramon那里。”

“不，你要先去休息。”Barry皱起眉，“我认为这个实验室里还有许多足够优秀的人暂时帮你看顾好你的样本。”

Harrison面上一怒，握紧了手里的玻璃杯，“你——”

“Wells博士，我是你的助理，如果在你休息期间出了任何问题，我会承担所有后果。”Barry垂下手握住Harrison紧握杯子的手，轻轻地将杯子取出来。“相信我，博士。”

Harrison一愣，又眨了眨眼睛，突然放松下来。他看了Barry一眼，神色难明。“你根本承担不起任何后果。”他啥哑地说，转身走了，顺便将身上的白大褂脱下来随手扔在地上，也不管有没有人来收拾。他其实也是真的累极了。之前一直保持精神高度集中因而对身体的疲乏没什么感觉，现在被Barry这么一说，疲倦感层层叠叠地涌上来，一时之间只觉得走路都像踩在泥潭里。好不容易一场好眠让他显得精神好了点，现在倒是开了倒车一样糟。

走进走廊，感应门隔绝了其他人的视线，Harrison终于伸出手扶了一下凉悠悠的墙面。总归是算不得年轻了，他想，当年熬了四天四夜把Caitlin和Cisco救回来也没感觉有这么累。

“早说过让你不要管他们了。”熟悉的声音想起在耳边，那个人轻松地把他抱起来。

Harrison没说话，也没挣扎，软绵绵地靠在那人肩上。

那人见他不说话，便也就不说了，将他放到床上摘了眼镜，脱了他的鞋袜，又剥了衣服裤子，将被子扯过来盖他身上。这一系列动作一气呵成熟练无比，虽然看得出来一肚子火但是却没让Harrison有丝毫不适。“都是我当初太迁就你了，看看你现在成了个什么脾气。”

Harrison还是没搭理他，裹着被子蜷成一团。

“这个Barry不是我们的Barry，Harry。别想了，我们的Barry已经和他的Iris在天堂团聚。”他捏住Harrison的下巴，小声地说着安抚的话，语气却冰冷又残忍。“真想现在就把你带走。”他亲了亲Harrison紧闭的双唇，然后松开他，任由他陷入枕头和被褥里。“再等等我，我亲爱的Harry。”

Harrison的嘴唇轻轻地动了动，那人的手指伸过来抵在他唇上，然后消失了。他这才睁开了眼睛，房间里的了另一个人已经失去了踪影，后者临走前不忘拉上所有的窗帘。Harrison裹紧身上的被子，只觉得又冷又困。他强迫自己顺从身体的疲惫赶紧睡去，然后被纷繁的梦境彻底席卷。

“相信我，博士。”戴着眼镜的青年脸上沾着污垢，活似一只花猫。他向着相反的方向跑去，矫健的身影此刻又像是一头年轻的雄鹿。最后，那道身影倒下了，生气消散支离破碎，若不是那枚从不摘下的婚戒，Harrison甚至无法分辨这到底是不是那个人。

“相信我，博士。”

却是他辜负了他的信任。Harrison看着掌心里那节断指，将那枚戒指取下来，与另一枚放到一起，埋在刚具雏形的中城聚居点之下。与他一起掘开深坑的那双手不见了，他亦无法轻易找到当初埋下一件又一件遗物的地方在哪里。他失去了多少，他便辜负了多少。

“相信我，博士。”

信任。信任。信任。Harrison咬紧牙关，如今这地步，没有人输得起。

他睡了一觉，起床时大汗淋漓双目充血头痛欲裂，看了看闹钟，竟然睡了一天还要多。他脱掉身上汗湿的衣物，走进沐浴室。没有时间给他浪费了，他必须分秒必争。

当Harrison收拾好自己走进实验室——嘴里还咬着一块炸地瓜——三双属于年轻人的眼睛亮晶晶地齐齐看向他。哦，那个爱迟到的FlashBoy也加入进来了。“新样本都收拾好了？怎么全都傻站在这里？”

“在你休息的时候我们已经全都搞定了。”Cisco大笑，“我保证里面有几样东西你会喜欢的，Wells博士。”

越来越没大没小。Harrison瞪了他一眼，把最后一块炸地瓜吃掉。“新人，异能控制没问题了？”

Barry脸一红，搔搔头发。“没问题了。”

“那还傻站在那儿干什么？工作！”

三个小年轻答应得脆生生，却还是站在那儿。新样本都收拾好了，接下来难道不是应该等Boss分配下一步工作么？

“换衣服，去32号治疗室准备解剖。”Harrison大发慈悲，不忘专门提点一下刚加入的Barry。“新人，别添乱。”

“我会加油的，博士。”

Harrison哼了哼，走进电梯。光亮的平面模模糊糊地映照出从他领口露出的点点银色，他不动声色地将那一小点金属塞到衣领下面。“Snow，星城聚居点的答复？”

“一切听从你的安排，博士。Queen老爷已经都处理好了。”Caitlin立刻回答。“他说还有一个消息，不过现在还不是很确定。”

“让他确认之后第一时间通知我们。”Oliver Queen会在尚未最后确认的情况下提起的事情一定是非常非常非常重要的事情，Harrison点点头。

那名不幸者的尸体被束缚带绑在手术台上，用具整齐地摆在旁边。Harrison当先走上去，拿起了刀。


	5. 秘密

Jesse这次的外出任务已经完成了，她向领队打了声招呼，背起自己的背包离开了车队。这已经不是第一次了，她独自离开，又在临近中城聚居点的地方与他们汇合，好像她只是在聚居点的果园里逛了一圈，而不是在危机四伏的荒野里孤身度过好几天。  
这是他们和Jesse的秘密，瞒得很好。Harrison这个女儿控一直不知道。  
Jesse就这么背着那个灰扑扑的包，嘴里哼着曲子，走得懒懒散散，枪和匕首都没在平时随手可拿的地方。她像所有无忧无虑的少女行走在家里后院里一样天真烂漫，对周围的世界毫不设防。  
自己很安全，无论是被病毒侵蚀变成丧尸的人类还是变异的野兽都不会在这个时候袭击她。Jesse心里很清楚，因为那个很强的人已经张开了毫无漏洞的保护网。在那个人的羽翼之下，她可以像以前一样，做那个没心没肺的小姑娘。  
她满心喜悦地迎向那个身披黑色的高大身影，那是她心中从未改变的休憩之所，她和她的父亲都能在这里寻得安眠温暖。她急切万分地述说心中的想念和不理解，满心的委屈都被细细抚平。  
他与她的父亲全然不同，又如此相似。他是她的家庭不可或缺的那块拼图，缝补起他们曾经撕裂的世界。  
Jesse美滋滋地啃着手里的果子，甜蜜的果汁从嘴里一直甜到心里。她身边的高大男人虽蒙着脸，却感觉得到他凝重的心情。“你怎么了，Jay？”  
“病毒——很可能发生了变异。”男人低沉地说。他的语速很慢，仿佛一个多年未曾开口说话的人已经渐渐失去了言语的能力，说起话来倒显得吃力。  
“所以你最近都在忙着收集这方面的信息？难怪我在外头这么久你都不来看看我。”Jesse略带抱怨地说，满带着少女的娇气。  
Jay摸摸她的头，不再说话了。  
“明天我就得回去了。”Jesse歪歪头，“为什么爸爸那么固执？我们什么时候才能像以前一样三个人快快乐乐地生活在一起呢？”  
“不要怪你父亲，Jess。他——”  
“我知道，我知道。”Jesse叹了口气。“你就不该什么都依着他。”  
Jay发出低沉的笑声，又摸了摸Jesse的头。“去看落日？”  
“好！”  
两轮苍白日轮低垂的傍晚，蓝色的月亮着急地升上天空。这是他们三人最爱的风景，Jesse谋划了许久，这才拖着车队的行程晚了好几天，得以与Jay再一次看到蓝色的月亮。  
第二天，Jesse面色如常地回到车队，背包里塞满了果子，又香又甜。  
“又发现新食物啦，Jess？”领队随手捞了一个，嘎吱咬了一口，眼睛一亮。“好甜！”  
Jesse大笑，“籽记得留起来，试试看能不能种！”  
一群人忙不迭地应声，帮着Jesse将这果子的信息记录到这次外出的探查记录上。  
没有人会知道Jesse去见了Jay。  
Harrison亲自到聚居点外接他们，就跟以前一样。他张开怀抱接住乳燕一般扑过来的女儿，温柔的笑意飞挂上眉梢。  
Barry跟在后面，看见Jesse投向他的目光充满了一种温和的怀念感，这莫名令他感到有那么一丝丝感同身受的难过。这女孩儿本应在她父亲的关爱下无忧无虑，现在却要冒着生命危险在看不见边际的荒野里出生入死。这样的情绪一直延续到他回家碰到Iris。  
“Eddie今天怎么样？”Barry问。他原本每天都会抽空去医疗部的，但是自从星城聚居点那个感染者送过来之后他就忙个不停，有时候甚至会将就着在Cisco的宿舍将就一晚——Harrison不仅仅是个生活白痴，还是个会搞得周围人跟他一起当工作狂的研究狂魔。  
Iris已经正式登记加入了医疗部当一名护士，Eddie正是她需要负责照顾的病患之一。“还是那样，但是没有进一步恶化。幸好我的测试通过了，能够名正言顺地在医疗部工作，同时照顾他。”她叹了口气，但是很快又振作起来，“听说你们正在研究新型的血清，进展怎么样了？”  
“还在分析样本。”  
“这样吗？”这意味着离可用血清的出现还有很长一段时间。Eddie能坚持到那个时候吗？  
“Wells博士一定会有办法的。”  
闻言，Iris忍不住笑起来，“你对每一个Wells博士都是这么盲目信任吗？”  
Barry红了耳朵，“啊，不是。因为他确实非常——”  
“West护士，听到呼叫请立刻到总台！West护士，听到呼叫请立刻到总台！”  
“收到，我在家里，马上就过来。”Iris拍拍Barry的肩，“我得去忙了，Barr。你也注意身体。”  
Barry点点头，目送Iris披上外衣走出门去。  
Iris的理想原本是成为一名记者，在他们原来的世界她已经是一名正式的女记者了，她也准备好了要在自己热爱的岗位上大干一场。然而，那场灾难毁了一切。在这个新的世界，每个人都在挣扎着求生，活下来已经是万幸，谁还有关注新闻的想法呢？  
一整晚，Joe和Iris都没有回来。他们的工作岗位性质令他们时常会值夜班。Barry睡了一个质量不咋样的觉。

Jay正向北走，或者说是向着这个世界的中心。他身具异能，掌握着中城聚居点的数据库——Harrison一直没有取消他的这部分权限，游走了许多更加遥远的地域，所了解到的讯息比谁都要多。他有一个十分大胆的猜想，会令他一想起来就浑身发颤的猜想。但是他不打算告诉任何人，所以他孤身上路，走向人烟愈发稀少的内陆深处。他会有很长一段时间不能去见他的Harrison，这令他感到有些暴躁。转念一想，这段时间的分离将极有可能突破目前的困境，Harrison会再一次真正回到他的怀抱里独属于他，Jay便勉强压制住了内心蠢蠢欲动的暴虐情绪。  
向北走的第一个星期，Jay遭遇了一头从未见过的怪物。它的身上充斥着一股令Jay感到极度不安的东西，离得很远那股威胁的意味便已经让他内心惊颤不已。  
那东西就像一具巨人的骸骨，上面铺满了厚重的沥青状的绿色植物，小小的脑袋上没有耳朵和鼻子，只有一个硕大的赤红色眼睛以及一张看上去被藤蔓缝起来的巨嘴。它迈着缓慢沉重的步子走在荒原上，在身后留下一道看不见尽头的痕迹，上头生长出葱郁的绿色植物，开出了各色的小花朵。  
Jay强迫自己走得近一些，便看到那怪物占据了三分之一张脸的硕大眼睛直直地看向了自己，红艳艳仿若红葡萄酒的液体在他的眼球里晃动。他感到自己在那一瞬间就像一只被鹰隼逼到绝境的兔子，连装死都做不到。然而，它的视线只在Jay身上停留了不到一秒钟便离开了，继续蹒跚着前进，在身后留下地毯般的绿地。  
得除掉它。必须除掉它。这东西早晚会成为自己最大的阻碍之一。Jay站在远远的地方看着那个巨大的身影，眼前猛然一黑，失去了意识。


	6. 秘密

Jesse这次的外出任务已经完成了，她向领队打了声招呼，背起自己的背包离开了车队。这已经不是第一次了，她独自离开，又在临近中城聚居点的地方与他们汇合，好像她只是在聚居点的果园里逛了一圈，而不是在危机四伏的荒野里孤身度过好几天。  
这是他们和Jesse的秘密，瞒得很好。Harrison这个女儿控一直不知道。  
Jesse就这么背着那个灰扑扑的包，嘴里哼着曲子，走得懒懒散散，枪和匕首都没在平时随手可拿的地方。她像所有无忧无虑的少女行走在家里后院里一样天真烂漫，对周围的世界毫不设防。  
自己很安全，无论是被病毒侵蚀变成丧尸的人类还是变异的野兽都不会在这个时候袭击她。Jesse心里很清楚，因为那个很强的人已经张开了毫无漏洞的保护网。在那个人的羽翼之下，她可以像以前一样，做那个没心没肺的小姑娘。  
她满心喜悦地迎向那个身披黑色的高大身影，那是她心中从未改变的休憩之所，她和她的父亲都能在这里寻得安眠温暖。她急切万分地述说心中的想念和不理解，满心的委屈都被细细抚平。  
他与她的父亲全然不同，又如此相似。他是她的家庭不可或缺的那块拼图，缝补起他们曾经撕裂的世界。  
Jesse美滋滋地啃着手里的果子，甜蜜的果汁从嘴里一直甜到心里。她身边的高大男人虽蒙着脸，却感觉得到他凝重的心情。“你怎么了，Jay？”  
“病毒——很可能发生了变异。”男人低沉地说。他的语速很慢，仿佛一个多年未曾开口说话的人已经渐渐失去了言语的能力，说起话来倒显得吃力。  
“所以你最近都在忙着收集这方面的信息？难怪我在外头这么久你都不来看看我。”Jesse略带抱怨地说，满带着少女的娇气。  
Jay摸摸她的头，不再说话了。  
“明天我就得回去了。”Jesse歪歪头，“为什么爸爸那么固执？我们什么时候才能像以前一样三个人快快乐乐地生活在一起呢？”  
“不要怪你父亲，Jess。他——”  
“我知道，我知道。”Jesse叹了口气。“你就不该什么都依着他。”  
Jay发出低沉的笑声，又摸了摸Jesse的头。“去看落日？”  
“好！”  
两轮苍白日轮低垂的傍晚，蓝色的月亮着急地升上天空。这是他们三人最爱的风景，Jesse谋划了许久，这才拖着车队的行程晚了好几天，得以与Jay再一次看到蓝色的月亮。  
第二天，Jesse面色如常地回到车队，背包里塞满了果子，又香又甜。  
“又发现新食物啦，Jess？”领队随手捞了一个，嘎吱咬了一口，眼睛一亮。“好甜！”  
Jesse大笑，“籽记得留起来，试试看能不能种！”  
一群人忙不迭地应声，帮着Jesse将这果子的信息记录到这次外出的探查记录上。  
没有人会知道Jesse去见了Jay。  
Harrison亲自到聚居点外接他们，就跟以前一样。他张开怀抱接住乳燕一般扑过来的女儿，温柔的笑意飞挂上眉梢。  
Barry跟在后面，看见Jesse投向他的目光充满了一种温和的怀念感，这莫名令他感到有那么一丝丝感同身受的难过。这女孩儿本应在她父亲的关爱下无忧无虑，现在却要冒着生命危险在看不见边际的荒野里出生入死。这样的情绪一直延续到他回家碰到Iris。  
“Eddie今天怎么样？”Barry问。他原本每天都会抽空去医疗部的，但是自从星城聚居点那个感染者送过来之后他就忙个不停，有时候甚至会将就着在Cisco的宿舍将就一晚——Harrison不仅仅是个生活白痴，还是个会搞得周围人跟他一起当工作狂的研究狂魔。  
Iris已经正式登记加入了医疗部当一名护士，Eddie正是她需要负责照顾的病患之一。“还是那样，但是没有进一步恶化。幸好我的测试通过了，能够名正言顺地在医疗部工作，同时照顾他。”她叹了口气，但是很快又振作起来，“听说你们正在研究新型的血清，进展怎么样了？”  
“还在分析样本。”  
“这样吗？”这意味着离可用血清的出现还有很长一段时间。Eddie能坚持到那个时候吗？  
“Wells博士一定会有办法的。”  
闻言，Iris忍不住笑起来，“你对每一个Wells博士都是这么盲目信任吗？”  
Barry红了耳朵，“啊，不是。因为他确实非常——”  
“West护士，听到呼叫请立刻到总台！West护士，听到呼叫请立刻到总台！”  
“收到，我在家里，马上就过来。”Iris拍拍Barry的肩，“我得去忙了，Barr。你也注意身体。”  
Barry点点头，目送Iris披上外衣走出门去。  
Iris的理想原本是成为一名记者，在他们原来的世界她已经是一名正式的女记者了，她也准备好了要在自己热爱的岗位上大干一场。然而，那场灾难毁了一切。在这个新的世界，每个人都在挣扎着求生，活下来已经是万幸，谁还有关注新闻的想法呢？  
一整晚，Joe和Iris都没有回来。他们的工作岗位性质令他们时常会值夜班。Barry睡了一个质量不咋样的觉。

Jay正向北走，或者说是向着这个世界的中心。他身具异能，掌握着中城聚居点的数据库——Harrison一直没有取消他的这部分权限，游走了许多更加遥远的地域，所了解到的讯息比谁都要多。他有一个十分大胆的猜想，会令他一想起来就浑身发颤的猜想。但是他不打算告诉任何人，所以他孤身上路，走向人烟愈发稀少的内陆深处。他会有很长一段时间不能去见他的Harrison，这令他感到有些暴躁。转念一想，这段时间的分离将极有可能突破目前的困境，Harrison会再一次真正回到他的怀抱里独属于他，Jay便勉强压制住了内心蠢蠢欲动的暴虐情绪。  
向北走的第一个星期，Jay遭遇了一头从未见过的怪物。它的身上充斥着一股令Jay感到极度不安的东西，离得很远那股威胁的意味便已经让他内心惊颤不已。  
那东西就像一具巨人的骸骨，上面铺满了厚重的沥青状的绿色植物，小小的脑袋上没有耳朵和鼻子，只有一个硕大的赤红色眼睛以及一张看上去被藤蔓缝起来的巨嘴。它迈着缓慢沉重的步子走在荒原上，在身后留下一道看不见尽头的痕迹，上头生长出葱郁的绿色植物，开出了各色的小花朵。  
Jay强迫自己走得近一些，便看到那怪物占据了三分之一张脸的硕大眼睛直直地看向了自己，红艳艳仿若红葡萄酒的液体在他的眼球里晃动。他感到自己在那一瞬间就像一只被鹰隼逼到绝境的兔子，连装死都做不到。然而，它的视线只在Jay身上停留了不到一秒钟便离开了，继续蹒跚着前进，在身后留下地毯般的绿地。  
得除掉它。必须除掉它。这东西早晚会成为自己最大的阻碍之一。Jay站在远远的地方看着那个巨大的身影，眼前猛然一黑，失去了意识。


End file.
